<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝗧𝗼𝗴𝗲𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 by CONJUNXED</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728189">𝗧𝗼𝗴𝗲𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CONJUNXED/pseuds/CONJUNXED'>CONJUNXED</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>𝗙𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗲𝗻 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Seeker Trines, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CONJUNXED/pseuds/CONJUNXED</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Freefall may be a very closed off mech, but he is more than willing to open up to his trine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s) &amp; Original Character(s), Sunstorm &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>𝗙𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗲𝗻 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>𝗧𝗼𝗴𝗲𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>None of these have an actual timeline unless stated otherwise.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Days with the Decepticons were long and thankless. It’s days like these that Freefall is happy that he has his trine with him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For voices, I hc Freefall as being voiced by Caitlin Glass and Wildwing as being voiced by Marcus Scribner.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong>D</strong></span>ays working with the Decepticons always felt long and almost insufferable. Almost everything ached and Freefall wished he could simply find a place to sit down and rust. </p><p>They had gone on yet another mission in an attempt to get energon, only to return with about ten cubes. Not strange, but still a huge disappointment. </p><p>Wildwing was practically leaning on him, Sunstorm dragging his peds on the floor of the base. Unsurprisingly, other ‘cons left as much space between themselves and Sunstorm as possible  </p><p>Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker has been just as tired as them and had all returned to their rooms to relax until Megatron ordered some other insane plot. </p><p>When the three came upon their shared berthroom, Freefall was the only one who made an effort to open their door, leading both of his trinemates inside. </p><p>The room was small, with all three of their small berths pushed together to make one large one capable of fitting all three of them. </p><p>Wildwing finally stopped leaning on Freefall, collapsing on the berth and dragging himself upwards and finally stopping int the corner closest to the wall, where he always felt safe. Sunstorm, although tired, waited for Freefall to lock the door before watching him move to the middle, then finally took his position closest to the door.</p><p>Although they were tired, none of them could sleep, the trine moving closer together for comfort and warmth. </p><p>“Do you think Megatron knows that he’s working us too hard?” Wildwing finally broke the silence. </p><p>There was a few moments of quiet and Freefall spoke up. “He’s stressed. I think he does, but I also think that he knows if we don’t get energon frequently, then we’ll probably offline here.” </p><p>Freefall’s closer caused the silence between the trio to grow tense. Then, both could hear Wildwing silently crying. “I don’t wanna offline here. I wanna go back to Cybertron.” </p><p>Sunstorm sighed sadly. “We don’t have much of a choice. If Primus decides that we are to offline here, then we have no way of fighting it.” </p><p>It was times like this that Freefall wished that he and Sunstorm were better at comfort. </p><p>“Primus isn’t going to let us offline here.” Freefall stated, sounding very sure of himself. “He would not do that to us.”</p><p>Sadly, Freefall was not sure that he believed himself. If he had any say, he would be the one to be offlined if any of them were. If it came down to it, he would make sure that Sunstorm and Wildwing survived. </p><p>Wildwing rolled over so that he was facing Freefall and Sunstorm, making sure to be careful of his wings. He wrapped his arms around Freefall, his servos resting on Sunstorm. Sunstorm mimicked him, the two of them covering the smallest seeker. </p><p>Freefall sighed in annoyance, struggling against the two. Both let out small laughs at this, causing Freefall’s annoyance to grow larger. His trinemates were bullies and they were lucky that he was so attached to them. </p><p>“It’s time for recharge, Freebie.” Wildwing said, curling more into his trinemates. </p><p>Freefall gave up the struggle, knowing that it was no use. Soon, he could hear the venting of his trinemates even out, and felt their grips on him begin to loosen. </p><p>Freefall made no move to get away from them, thinking hard about the brief conversation between his trine and himself. </p><p>What if they did get offlined on this dust planet. What if they never got to see their home again. If he survived, would he truly be able to accept it. He was not sure. The longer he pondered, the more nervous he began to get. </p><p><em>No</em>. </p><p>He would not let them perish here. Even if he had to offline himself, they would survive. He would make sure of that. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>